Can You Do It Again?
by pieface98
Summary: Ten years later at an unplanned Anubis Reunion, the gang beings to get clues from V and they have to solve the mystery again. But with new rules, old love, and risk of their lives... can they do it again? the bang pow story! FABINA with some peddie mentions of Jara and Mamber/Amfie


"_An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind."_

_-Gandhi_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.  
Pre-Note: There are some uses of the 'F-Word', sorry about that :( I felt they would enhance the story and show the anger**

* * *

The plane's dismount was horrible. The bump, bump, bump was loud and big as its wheels touched down in England. Nina Martin held tightly to her chair. Her time in England was off to a lovely start.

Nina went to college in America. She realized that without her Gran in America she had nobody. At least in England, she had some amazing memories.

Getting to her luggage was worse than the landing. First she missed her bag all together and had to wait for it to come back around. Then when it did, it somehow got caught on the belt and when she finally got it off it wasn't even hers. Then she waited another twenty minutes for her actual bag to come.

After finally getting to her bag and getting a cab, Nina was exhausted. She got to the apartment –one she was to share with her long time best friend, Amber Millington- dug in her boxes until she found what she needed to sleep (which she never did). She checked the time and saw it was early enough to go to a store and get a sleeping bag or something. She headed out; not knowing what was coming her way.

* * *

"Go long!" Fabian Rutter shouted to his long-time best friend Mick Campbell. Mick reached the kicked football and ran to the goal where Alfie Lewis stood, ready to block it.

"Come on Jerome!" Alfie shouted to his best friend Jerome Clarke, "I need some defense down here! It's just the two of us!"

"I'm trying Alfie!" Jerome said, panting.

"Come on Mick! Kick it as hard as you can!" Eddie Miller-Sweet shouted from the goal at the other end of the field.

The ball went flying toward Alfie, who instantly got scared and ducked, which in turn let the ball easily sail into the net.

"Whoo!" Eddie shouted, then began to sing with Mick and Fabian, "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS! WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE-"

"Shut up!" Alfie yelled from the floor.

"Okay, it wasn't a fair game because it's three against two." Jerome said, "What do you have to say to that?"

"You should get more friends." Fabian smirked.

"You should get a girlfriend!" Alfie shouted, "We've got Amber and Mara, who's your girlfriend? And Mick and Eddie shouldn't say anything either, 'cause they haven't had any action since college!"

Fabian stiffened at the thought. Ever since he and Nina split because long-distance became hard, he avoided dating completely. Would he ever get Nina back? Or should he just move on? Something… something vague was telling him to never let go for his fate his just around the corner.

"Hey, did you guys hear that Joy and Patricia moved back into town?" Alfie said, breaking Fabian from his thoughts.

"Where did you hear that?" Mick and Eddie asked immediately.

"Patricia told Mara, who told Jerome, who told me." Alfie said, inching away from the two who were ready to pounce.

"Wow, so all of Anubis is back in Liverpool." Jerome said, "I mean, we're all here, so is Amber and Mara. Patricia and Joy just moved back. The only one missing is-"

* * *

"Nina Martin!" a shrill voice shouted. Nina had abandoned her search for a sleeping bag since she couldn't find one anywhere and found a small store with some cute clothes. Since she had nothing better to do, she went in. Then a petite blonde spotted her.

"Amber Millington!" Nina smiled, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Even though the two were in different countries, they managed to stay in contact. Unlike Nina and Fabian.

"I thought you said you were going to out apartment." Amber said, "I was going to head over there after I picked up some take-out for us."

"I needed a sleeping bag because I can't find the stuff to make my bed." Nina sighed, "But I couldn't find one so I came in here."

"You know what Neens, screw take-out. Let's go to a restaurant! I can invite everyone! We're all here in Liverpool you know!"

"Does that mean Fabian?" Nina asked, excitement filling her voice. She knew that if it wasn't for hefty phone bills and very off schedule times, they would still be together. Amber nodded to answer her question.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Hey babe," Alfie said, picking up his phone, "Oh yeah sure… Why?... Okay! Okay! Keep it a surprise, the five of us will be there in ten." Alfie hung up and looked toward his friends, "Amber wants all of us at the diner on 5th like… now."

The group shrugged and walked in the direction of their favorite hangout.

* * *

"Hey Amber," Joy Mercer said, holding her phone between her shoulder and ear as she unpacked a box of kitchen stuff. As Amber spoke Joy put down the plates she was holding and held the phone to her ear as Patricia Williamson listened eagerly to her end of the conversation. "Uh huh… now?... Okay, see you all there!"

"What was that about?" Patricia asked.

"Amber wants us to meet her and everyone from Anubis house at the Old Beginning Diner. Well, everyone except Nina. She says she still lives in America."

Patricia smiled and pulled her best friend by the arm out of their new apartment.

* * *

"Glad you all could make it." Amber smiled, sitting at the seat next to the head. The seats were as they were at Anubis, with Joy at the head and Patricia on her right who was next to Mara, followed by Jerome and Amber. The other head was empty, seeing that was where Nina sat and Fabian opposite Amber followed by Mick, Eddie and Alfie.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's eat." Jerome said.

Amber slapped Jerome's hand as he tried to call a waitress over and rolled her eyes, "The waitress with come when she's ready!"

Suddenly a hooded figure in huge sunglasses sat where Nina usually sat. They group of nine stared at her, one wearing a huge smile. The figure spoke and began to remove her hood and glasses as she did so, "What are you all staring at me for, it's not like I'm some stranger." Nina's smiling face was revealed and literally, you couldn't understand anything that anyone was saying because they were all shouting hellos at once.

But Fabian and Nina's hug was the longest. It was tight, like the ones from when they were in high school. It was like, there was nothing that could separate them.

After a while Amber spoke up again. The group had gotten through dinner and dessert, but Amber saved the best surprise for last.

"Before we all got here I made a phone call." Amber said, "I called Trudy and since its summer holiday, she agreed to let us all stay in Anubis for the summer!"

Patricia was the first to recover from shock, "Wait… are you serious? Or are you just fucking with our heads?"

"No I'm completely serious."

And that was what sealed their fate. A simple phone call. A phone call that was traced. That led them all back into another terrifying game of clues.

* * *

"So!" Amber directed standing in the front foyer of Anubis House, "Rooms will be the same as they were when we were in high school, Mick you'll have to bunk with Fabian and Eddie like when we were Juniors and Seniors! Now go unpack!"

After the group was settled in, they gathered in the common room all talking about random things.

"Did you guys hear?" Fabian asked, his face losing the smile he had from Alfie reliving an anecdote from their Junior year, "Victor's dead. Trudy took over as housemother and caretaker."

Everyone was silent for a moment. They knew that Victor could have been nicer but… him being dead…

"May he rest in peace." Nina finally said.

Everyone gave a small smile and dove back into their previous conversation. Fabian and Nina sneaking secret smiles as the others told stories.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Nina gave a puzzled look and went to the door. The others continued chatting, until Nina came back in, her face pale as a ghost.

"Nina," Patricia said, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Amber." Nina muttered, placing the wooden box she was holding on the table, "I thought you kept this."

The group of ten looked down at the large wooden box. _Sibuna _was engraved on the front.

"I did." Amber said shakily, "I locked it in my closet at home."

"How did it get here?" Mick asked.

He and Mara had been filled in on Sibuna after a while. Now, it was becoming very real to them.

"I don't know." Amber said.

They all just stared at it for a while. Then Nina leaned over and opened it. Instead of it being filled with pictures and old clues (the written ones, that is) it had a single puzzle piece in it. Along with an envelope labeled, _Sibuna._

"Oh my god." Fabian mumbled.

Shakily, Nina opened the envelope.

_Sibuna, _

_I see that you've all returned to the house. How do I know? That's a secret. I'm everywhere. You all solved the mystery when you were freshman, when it was safe. When your lives weren't at risk. Can you do it when they are? I've enhanced the Cup of Ankh mystery and made it harder more difficult. _

_You have until July 31__st__ to finish the quest again, but with my rules this time. If you don't succeed by then, I'll take back the rest of the clues, brainwash Nina into making the cup again and keep it for myself. Oh and did I mention I'll bring Sarah back. As a ghost. If you fail, her soul will no longer rest in peace._

_Can you do it again?_

_-V_

No one could speak at that point. It was like, a wave had washed over them making them silent and putting them in slow motion. Could it be possible? Could V have taken apart the cup and restarted the whole mystery with his or her own rules?

Nina picked up the puzzle piece. The very first one they found. Instead of having _When daytime ends at midday, through tears of glass the eye shall see _it read; When twelve was bright you saw a ray of light, now when twelve is dark everything will be as night.

"We have to start over." Nina stated, placing the clue down for them all to see.

After a minute, Fabian said, "Okay, let's get to work."

Soon, the group had narrowed the clue down more, "So," Nina began, "When we first got this clue, it directed us to the chandelier in the foyer, at midday. It was bright out. But this says it has to be dark… at midday."

"This version doesn't say midday though," Eddie pointed out, "It says twelve."

"So it must mean midnight!" Fabian shouted, "Whoever V is doesn't make these clues difficult. This'll be a breeze."

"Fabian, let's not go that far yet." Nina said, grabbing his arm. "We can't get so far ahead of ourselves. We still don't know who V is."

"Isn't it obvious?" Mara Jaffray asked, "Its Victor isn't it?"

"Or Vera." Nina said, "But, what would Vera have against us?"

"But how could it be Victor?" Eddie asked, "He's dead."

"So was Rufus." Jerome said.

* * *

That night, at midnight, the group gathered in the foyer. They were there by five to twelve, waiting impatiently as the clock slowly ticked forward.

When the clock struck twelve Nina's locket glowed red and a dark beam of light opened the secret compartment. They turned the lights on and pulled the second puzzle piece out. As well as the next clue.

"The base of a fire's ground, where the ring was found is now where it is at rest and helps you complete the rest." Nina read aloud.

"Nina! These are simple!" Fabian shouted, "It's directing us exactly where it was last time!" He ran down the cellar steps until he reached where the tethering ring was last time.

"It's not here." Fabian muttered, staring at the small hole that once held the ring.

"V is tricking us. The first riddle was an easy path and she/he made us think that the second was too." Nina sighed, "But it's leading us elsewhere."

* * *

The next day, things were as they were when they were in high school. Living their normal lives, trying to catch up with everybody, and solving a mystery at the same time.

"Good morning good morning good morning." Alfie smiled, "I trust everyone slept well."

"Trying to repeat history here Alfie?" Fabian asked, spooning cereal into his mouth.

"No, just thought I'd get a straight forward answer this time," Alfie sighed, "Did anyone sleep?"

"I didn't." Amber said immediately.

"Me either." Fabian added.

"I couldn't," Nina said strongly, standing up from her chair and turning away from the group. "I-I was too afraid. Afraid it was Senkhara or something and it was going to haunt me."

"Nina, you'll be okay." Fabian stood, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her around, "We're here for you."

Nina gave a small smile, "Eddie, you see anybody in your dreams?"

"You have to sleep to dream Nina." Eddie said slyly.

* * *

Fabian bit his lip in pain, as he stubbed his toe against his bedpost. He tried to be as quiet as he could, since Eddie and Mick were actually sleeping and he didn't want them to wake up. When he recovered, he glanced at the clock. It read 3:17 A.M. Curse his need for food.

He slowly walked out of his room, wincing every time the floorboards creaked under his weight. He finally reached the common room, where he heard mumbling.

"_Fire's ground… the ring… what ring?"_

Fabian smiled to himself at Nina, who sat with the clue in her hand on the couch. He approached her, creaky floorboards giving him away. Nina faced him and smiled. He joined her on the couch and sighed as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"You get anything?" he asked.

"I'm completely stumped." She sighed with a yawn.

"Well maybe you should get some rest. I was asleep until I got hungry." He told her, a small laugh playing on his lips.

"I can't sleep until I figure this out." Nina said.

"Nina, you're going to say that for all the clues." Fabian explained as her head fell onto his shoulder. He began to rub her upper arm, "You need to sleep at some point."

"Mmmhmm."

"Nina… do you think that if we hadn't been so far apart… we'd still be together?"

Nina's head shot up, "I've always thought that."

"We really should have stayed in contact." Fabian smiled, pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "I always had a feeling that I shouldn't date. Like, in my mind I knew, things weren't over between us."

"And they never will be will they?" Nina asked with a small laugh as she turned her face away from him.

"Never." Fabian whispered, turning her face back toward him and leaning toward her. "And I never want it to be."

"Wait!" Nina shouted, pulling back from the almost kiss.

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"It's this mystery, Fabian. I can't focus on beginning a new relationship with you and working on the clues at the same time!" Nina shouted, "I don't want you to feel like… I'm neglecting you because I'm working on the mystery."

"Nina," Fabian said, "I'll understand if you're busy. Especially if it's the mystery. You… I… I just can't wait any longer for you Nina."

"Fabian, I'm sorry." Nina sighed, getting up, "I can't."

And with that, she ran off.

* * *

"Guys!" Patricia shouted, running down stairs to the breakfast table. "I've cracked it."

"Way to copy my words Trix!" Joy joked.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Guy's I've got it! Better Joy?"

"Much."

"Well come on Patricia what is it?" Nina asked excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Amber shouted, "Hold up. Fabian, Nina have you got something to tell us?"

Nina and Fabian looked toward each other and sighed, "No."

"WHY AREN'T YOU FABINA YET?"

"Amber!" Fabian shouted.

Amber opened her mouth to reply, but Patricia stopped her, "Amber, you can interrogate Fabina later. Who wants to know what the clue means?"

The gang watched at Patricia sat in her chair and explained, "I was thinking about what the base of the fire ground was last night and I remembered that at the spot where we had Sibuna meetings and we lit a fire. The fire's ground. Then I thought that it wasn't where we found the ring. But then I remembered something. When we were freshman and Rufus kidnapped me, I left _my _ring in the clearing for someone to find. Where the ring was found. See?"

"Wow!" Nina shouted, "Let's go!"

"Now?" Mick asked, "We haven't eaten…"

Joy rolled her eyes and grabbed Mick's arm, pulling him out. The group ran to the clearing, franticly searching for the next clue.

"Guys!" Nina shouted, pointing to where the fire used to burn, "Over there! The fire's ground! DIG!"

The group didn't even think twice about getting their hands dirty as they dug through the thick mug created by last night's rain. Nina thanked god multiple times that it wasn't a thunderstorm, her biggest fear next to skulls. The mud, although thick and disgusting, was easier to dig through than dirt would be. They finally reached the center and found the tethering ring.

Fabian got to it first and began to wipe to dirt and mud from the inside, squinting as he tried to read the dirt covered engrave, "The Chosen One and the Osirion hold something special. When they connect, you find your next clue. –V." Fabian sighed, "I liked indecipherable numbers better."

"When they say connect…" Patricia said, "Please tell me V means that they go bowling and share a strawberry shake and it's done."

"If only it was that easy." Nina sighed, "Come here Eddie."

The group watched in amazement as Nina kissed Eddie, full on the lips. But even when a beam of light made a note appear on the ground, they didn't break away. In fact this kiss grew deeper and deeper, and their lips didn't move until they need air.

"Eddie?" Patricia asked warily at the same time Fabian whispered, "Nina?"

"I love you." Nina said to Eddie.

"I love you too." Eddie smiled, kissing Nina again.

"They look like they're under a spell!" Jerome said, shielding his eyes.

"I think they are." Mick said, looking at the clue in his hands. He began to read, "Behold the broken hearted. Return to where it all started, then to where it all ended and make sure you play it how it was. Not only will you break the spell, but the next clue is revealed.-V."

"So, they'll be stuck all lovey-dovey mushy-gushy until we can figure out what the hell this clue means?" Alfie shouted as the two were still snogging, "I can't handle that much PDA!"

"It's supposed to be FABINA and PEDDIE! Not NEDDIE! It doesn't even sound right!" Amber yelled, stamping her foot.

"How do you think I like it?" Fabian shouted, "The girl I love is under a spell that's making her in love with someone else!"

"Who?" Nina asked, breaking for air.

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"Guys!" Patricia shouted, "Can we just concentrate on getting these two back to normal? We have to figure out what this means."

"This is another easy one." Mara said, "I can feel it. We need to play out the moment the Osirion and the Chosen One got here. The start and the end. Then, when the mystery was over."

"Both?"

"It's worth a try."

So they got to work replaying.

* * *

Nina ran across the front of the school yelling, "Hey! Wait up!" before running straight into Patricia, "I'm so sorry!"

"Who's the American?" Patricia sneered to Joy and Fabian who both shrugged. But Fabian lingered back a moment. He began to remember how he felt when he did that. He felt strangely connected to her as he watched her chase after a cab driver. He remembered at that moment, that he truly did love Nina the moment he saw her.

* * *

The next thing they had to play out was Eddie's arrival.

"Look I just got off a plane, than a car, and now I'm here in boresville UK and I don't need a lecture. K Hermione?"

"Great. Another American who's only connection to the UK is Harry Potter."

For some reason, Eddie couldn't take his mind of Patricia. But, he loved Nina. Right?

* * *

"In the name of Anubis! I banish you! To the field of rushes!" Eddie shouted, holding his hands out like it was a crown at Nina.

"Noooo!"

After that, there was a flash and bang and they were back to the woods where they hand found the tethering ring.

Nina and Eddie had just broken apart from their kiss and they turned to the group, "Did it work?"

"What do you mean did it work?" Patricia asked.

"We connected, did the clue come out or what?" Eddie said.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Fabian asked.

Nina and Eddie looked at each other, than back at the group and shook their heads.

"Maybe it's better that way." Fabian grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Nina said, "I want to know exactly what happened! I'm not going to be stuck in the dark!"

The group quickly filled them in before Nina got angrier.

"Where's the next clue?"

"Here," Amber said picking up the Arabic dictionary that held the clue that was written in invisible ink. It had appeared as they were explaining things. She opened it and read aloud, "You went up, then down, and then lower. But can you go higher than before? –V."

"Well that sounds… annoying." Eddie said, "What the hell are they talking about?"

"You're asking me?" Amber asked.

"Look I think we all could use I break." Fabian said, "Let's just try and regroup today. We'll pick up again tomorrow."

* * *

That day Nina grabbed her notebook and started writing everything down. She put some of her thoughts about everything into poetry, drawing little pictures underneath. She wrote about the house, the mystery and was about to go sketch some pictures of the garden when she heard it. The light strumming, the angelic voice.

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do, Times Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true."

"That's my favorite song." Nina smiled, walking toward Fabian who jumped slightly at the new voice.

"Mine too." He said after he recovered.

"Sorry I scared you." Nina sighed, "I was just writing in my notebook and drawing some stuff when I heard you. You were really good."

"Thanks," Fabian smiled, "Can I see what you wrote?"

"No." Nina answered quickly, closing her notebook and putting it next to her.

"Come on, that's not fair." Fabian smirked, "You can hear me but I can't see what you've written? Haven't you ever heard the saying an eye for an eye?"

"An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind." Nina stated, "So your saying is invalid."

"Please," Fabian begged.

"No."

"Please." Fabian said again, grabbing Nina by the waist and pulling her close to him, "Just one."

"No." Nina told him.

"Come on," Fabian begged, poking her sides and Nina started giggling. "Nina are you ticklish?"

Nina shook her head and tried to contain her giggles as Fabian started tickling her. She burst and tried to push Fabian off her, but one of his arms locked around her waist giving him ample space to get to her stomach and side. Nina finally gave in and handed over the book.

"Thank you," Fabian said as Nina panted and held her stomach.

"I hate you." Nina said with a smile.

Fabian opened to a page in her book and read aloud, "The whispering wind, whispers its secrets to me, many still unknown." Fabian looked at the tiny drawing of gusts of wind underneath and the only thing he could say was, "That's deep."

Nina laughed, "It's a haiku."

"I know, I noticed. It's like… really good." Fabian said.

"Thanks." Nina said, as she started to get up. One of the old cobblestones was sticking up and Nina tripped on it, landing on the pavement.

"Nina, are you okay?" Fabian shouted, getting to his knees and helping her sit up.

"Yeah, I-I scratched my arm." Nina mumbled.

"Let me see it." Fabian said, lifting her arm and noticing a huge scrape. Fabian sighed and helped her up, "Come on, I'll clean you up."

"No, Fabian it's-"

"Nina, put my mind at ease would you?" Fabian said.

Nina gave Fabian a small smile, "You really haven't changed have you Fabian Rutter?"

"I don't know." Fabian said, "You certainly haven't. I want to change though."

"Why fix what isn't broken?"

Fabian gave Nina another smile and he set her on the top of the island in the kitchen. He fumbled through the cabinets until he found some peroxide. Putting it on some cotton he grabbed Nina's arm, but he couldn't apply it because Nina grabbed his arm.

"Wait is that gonna sting?" Nina asked, sounding very similar to a five-year-old.

"Nina, come on." Fabian said with a smile, "You're not scared are you?"

"No." Nina said, letting go of his wrist. He then tried again, with the same result happening.

"You never answered my question." Nina said, firmly gripping his wrist.

"Nina, do you trust me?" Fabian asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"I asked first!" Nina shouted, now really sounding like a five-year-old.

"I don't know, a little." Fabian said.

"Fabian, I'm fine!"

"Nina, you're strong." Fabian told her. "It's just peroxide anyway."

Nina pouted and Fabian grabbed her arm again and actually getting to her scape that time. He heard Nina hiss in pain, but she didn't pull away.

"See." Fabian said, "Over."

Nina looked at Fabian with a shaky smile, "Thanks Fabian."

"Anytime." Fabian said, getting closer to her.

"Hey Fabian?" Nina mumbled.

"Yes."

"If you can promise me, that you won't get upset or angry if I'm busy with the mystery, then we can be together." Nina said.

"You're sure?" Fabian asked, already holding the back her head with his hand, the other around her waist. Nina nodded, just a bit breathlessly. They leaned in very slowly, preparing themselves for the impact they wanted for years. And just as they're lips were touching, Fabian spoke again, "I never stopped loving you Nina."

Nina didn't have time to tell him that she hadn't either, because Fabian took over the kiss giving him an instantaneous lead. Nina caught up quickly, wrapping her legs around his thin waist. Fabian pulled her closer to him and her fingers tangled his already messy hair. Fabian kept his hands on Nina's waist, keeping her close to him. They broke for air rarely, but they both occasionally mumbled "I love you." Fabian only broke the kiss when he felt tears roll down Nina's cheeks.

"What's wrong Nina?" he asked, taking his hand off her waist and wiping her tears, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just… so happy." Nina told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her face between his shoulder and neck. Fabian couldn't help but smile to himself. He waited for this for years and he imagined it so many ways. But nothing was so great, so amazing, so… satisfying. It was so perfect.

"Fabian," Nina said, not picking up her head, "Can you promise me one more thing?"

"Anything," Fabian told her, still holding Nina in a firm hug.

"Don't let us end again." Nina sniffed, "I can't imagine being away from you anymore."

"Don't worry Nina." Fabian promise, "This will never end."

* * *

"Fabian, who have you been messing around with?" Eddie asked as Fabian walked into the room they shared. Mick looked up from the Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Issue to look at Fabian.

Fabian flushed. After his "exchange" with Nina on the kitchen counter they went up to Nina's room because knowing their friends they knew that Alfie, Eddie, or Mick would eventually get hungry and catch them in there. It was an hour later that Nina told him they she needed to shower and get changed before they headed into town to get dinner with the rest of the group. Fabian protested, asking for just a few more minutes and distracting her for a minute by kissing her neck, but Nina promptly told him she need to take a few extra minutes to cover hickeys and Fabian had left.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Dude, he's right." Mick agreed, "You're hair is messier than usual and you're clothes are all rumpled."

"Well," Fabian said awkwardly, "As Amber would say, 'We're Fabina!'"

Mick's mouth dropped open and Eddie smiled, "Nice one dude!"

"Eddie, you didn't see those two during Freshman year. It was bad." Mick commented.

"Excuse me?" Fabian said.

"Shh! Let me tell him Fabian," Mick admonished, "They were both so hopelessly in love, it was sad. Nina sat there practically _begging _for Fabian to ask her out, but he was completely clueless. Shut up Fabian," Mick said, correctly assuming that Fabian was about to cut in, "Then we tried to make him ask Nina to Prom. But then Nina walked in and he got all stuttery and stupid and ended up practically asking _Patricia. _Nina got so upset. After Fabian left the room she was pretty much crying and like 'looks like you've got a secret admirer Patricia' to which Patricia immediately denied knowing the extent of Fabian's feelings for Nina. But Nina was all like, 'he obviously wants you to be his date. And this whole time I thought he actually like me!' She was so sad, it was almost funny. Then Fabian tried _three times _to ask her, screwing up each time-"

"I didn't screw up! Victor interrupted us! Then Patricia!"

"Shuddup." Mick said, "When he finally asked her, they were barely at the dance because of some Sibuna thing that night. But then Amber, being the wannabe matchmaker she is, crowned them Prom King and Queen and –get this- Fabian couldn't get up the nerve to kiss her, so Nina did it herself."

"Wow Fabian, that's sad." Eddie said to Fabian who was currently slamming his head against the wall.

"What the hell is all that banging?" Alfie asked walking in with Jerome at his side.

"That's Fabian, trying to kill himself because I relived the Fabina Story of Freshman Year." Mick smirked.

"Oh, did you tell Eddie that he couldn't even get up the nerve to kiss Nina himself so _she _had to." Jerome asked with a laugh.

"I would have kissed her but I was asking about the mystery!"

"BOYS!" they heard Amber call, "We're ready to leave are you coming?"

"Yeah," Alfie called, "Let's go lover-boy."

Fabian rolled his eyes and got up, walking toward the door holding his head. The guys didn't get a good look at Fabian before Nina did.

"Fabian, what the hell happened to your head?" Nina asked, rushing over to her boyfriend's already bruised head.

The guys were clearly not as concerned because they just fell to the ground and laughed their asses off.

"The idiot you call a genius was just banging his head against his bedroom wall." Jerome said though fits of laughter.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Nina asked.

"Because we were making fun of him for not having the balls to kiss you Freshman year!" Mick laughed.

Nina rolled her eyes, "I think that you were very brave that year Fabian." And Nina kissed his bruised head.

But, for once, it was unnoticed by Amber since she was top busy pulling Alfie up off the ground and yelled at him for ruining his white shirt.

"What was that?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah," Joy agreed, "Did you two just kiss?"

Amber dropped Alfie on the ground when she heard the sentence. She saw Fabian and Nina nod, and went into full on Amber Mode.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, "AND I MISSED IT?"

Fabian rolled his eyes and grabbed Nina's hand as everyone began to walk toward town. The figured walking would be more fun than driving, so that's what they did.

"Excuse me!" Amber shouted, getting next to Fabian and Nina, "I want details!"

"You can't have them," Fabian said, kissing Nina's cheek and walking over to Jerome and Eddie.

Nina leaned toward Amber and whispered, "I'll tell you later. It was great."

Amber inwardly squealed and hugged her best friend as Patricia, Joy, and Mara joined their conversation.

"So, when did you two get back together?"

"Two hours ago." Nina said in response to Mara's question. In her head, she knew the exact time, right down to the minute. But she wasn't about to say that out loud.

The walk there wasn't very interesting. Mostly everyone interrogating Fabian and Nina. When they got to town it was a different story.

"Okay so," Amber said taking charge _yet again, _"I assume we all want to go to different places so why don't we just split up and meet back here in three hours."

Everyone merely shrugged, all the couple heading off together and the pairs of Mick and Eddie and Patricia and Joy.

* * *

"You know," Nina said, swinging her and Fabian's intertwined hands as they walked aimlessly, "You never asked me to be your girlfriend."

"I thought that was covered when I told you that I loved you." Fabian smirked.

"I don't know, it was just something that came to mind." Nina shrugged.

Fabian smiled and spotted something in a store window. He knew he needed a couple minutes, so when he saw Patricia and Joy he told Nina that he needed to do something and she went off with them.

* * *

"'Sup Yacker?" Eddie said coming over to her, Joy, and Nina with Mick close behind him.

"Nothing Kruger."

He knew that Patricia was still pissed at him. They were known for their on/off relationship and during one of their off times Patricia caught him with another girl. Then she wouldn't take him back.

"Hey can you three just scoot for a minute?" Eddie asked Mick, Nina, and Joy so he could have some alone time with Patricia. When they were gone, he went soft. "Patricia, I've told you a thousand times in a hundred ways how sorry I am. Why can't you forgive me?"

"Eddie I put so much trust in you." Patricia told him, "I let down my force field, remember? And you broke that trust."

"We were off!"

"Still Eddie," Patricia said, "We were off a lot, but we were always back on."

* * *

After Eddie made them leave, Nina got a text from Fabian tell her to meet him at the gazebo in the town square. They had one of their first dates there. There was a bridge that led to it and it looked over a small lake. She got there quickly and saw Fabian looking over the railing. She quietly got behind him, wrapping her arms around his strong, toned torso. He turned in her arms and smiled enveloping her in his arms as well.

"Look who's here." Fabian smiled, kissing her forehead, "I have something for you."

"What?" Nina asked.

Fabian smiled, but said nothing as he pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, "Before you ask questions, no this is not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I promise to be faithful to you. To never date other girls. To be there for you, when you need it. To not get angry or upset if you're busy with the mystery." He explained, grabbing her hand and sliding the shimmering ring on her finger, "Do you accept?"

"What do you think?" Nina smiled, jumping on top of Fabian as he stood up. His strong arms supported her as she giggled in his ear.

"Nina and Fabian," Fabian whispered in her ear, "I really like the sound of that."

"Me too."

* * *

"Hey Alfie," Amber said, "I think we should break-up."

"Amber, we've been together for nine years!"

"Exactly. We've been together for seven years and we haven't taken a step forward in our relationship. We still live in separate apartments, Alfie." Amber said, "And you see how Fabian and Nina feel about each other, do you feel that way about me?"

Alfie looked at the floor, "We really are too different aren't we Ambs?"

"We are Alfie." Amber sighed.

The two gave a tight hug, before heading off toward a joke store and a shoe store.

* * *

The group met back three hours later, ready to head to the house, their day of no mystery behind them.

"Holy shit, is that an engagement ring?" Patricia shouted, pointing at Nina's finger.

"No, it's a promise ring." Nina sighed, "I'm not gonna- oh my god."

"What?" Fabian asked. Nina had stopped short and everyone stopped with her.

"I know what the clue means." Nina explained, "It just came to me! Up means the attic, down means the cellar, lower means the tunnels, so higher must be the roof!"

"We have to climb on the roof to get our next clue?" Eddie asked.

"Come on guys!"

The group raced home and got a ladder out of the shed. Alfie volunteered to go to the roof and came back down with a puzzle piece (one of the ones that had an identical twin) with a note attached to it.

"Well, what does it say Alfie?" Nina asked, impatiently.

Alfie began to read, "Who would you rather lose, the Chosen One or the Osirion? Put in one of their numbers and lose them, but gain you're next clue. Who will you choose? –V."

At that point, no one really knew what to say. It was a like, something washed over the entire group, making them unable to speak. And also terrified of what would happen to the person they had to choose. As usual, Patricia was the first to recover.

"This V person is really starting to piss me off!"

"I'll do it," Eddie said, "I have to take on for the team."

"No, I'll do it. It's my fault we're in this mess."

"Guy's we have to calm down."

"How are we supposed to calm down? Do you see what's happening here?"

Everyone was shouting things at once, everyone except Fabian. He was only focused on Nina, who was trembling. He put a hand on her shoulder and enveloped her in a hug. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but at that point he honestly wasn't sure.

* * *

By the end of the day, they had decided that Eddie would be the one who would have to… go.

"I can't believe V would make us choose between me and Eddie." Nina muttered, grabbing the puzzle piece. She put in his numbers and the entire house started to shake. Nina dropped the puzzle piece and everyone saw it.

She'd put in her own numbers.

"NINA!" Fabian shouted.

"I feel… dizzy." Nina mumbled, falling to the ground as the house steadied. She was losing color in her whole body, her bright eyes and skin tone going grey.

"Nina… no." Was all Fabian could say as his tears fell onto her face.

"I love you Fabian." Was the last thing she managed to choke out as her eyelids closed and the hand Fabian was holding went limp and cold.

Jerome bent down and checked her pulse, he shook his head and covered his eyes with one hand. He didn't have to say anything. V was right, their lives were at risk. And Nina was the first victim.

A new puzzle piece and clue appeared next to the one Nina dropped. No one had the heart to touch it for a couple hours, as the all sat near Nina's limp figure.

"I'm sorry Nina." Patricia said first (as usual), "When you first came I was cruel and mean. You became one of the very first victims of my dreaded water-jug-dump. But you became one of my best friends. Did you know that? I really can't imagine the years after you came…" Patricia sniffled and wiped her tears, "I can't imagine that time without you. I love you Nina."

"Nina," Amber cried, bawling her eyes out, "You were my best friend even when there was an ocean separating us! You stuck by me even when I did really stupid things and I don't know anyone who would really do that for me! You'll always be my best friend Nina! We did it when the Atlantic separated us, we can do it when this separates us too!" Amber fell into nearest persons arms, that person happened to be Jerome. He rubbed Amber's back as he spoke.

"Nina, you were always known for taking one for the team." Jerome said, not bother to wipe his tears, "But I never thought you'd have to do something as drastic as this. You were brave, mighty and I may have developed a small crush on you at some point…" he gave a small laugh at this part, "But uh… Nina. You're still loved."

Everyone gave small speeches, most saying similar things. But Fabian, he went last. And it took him a minute before he could speak.

"I meant it when I said I never stopped loving you… Nina." Fabian said, his voice broken and cracking, "I think that I can never love again without you-you were my other half. I remember the very first time I saw you I-I had to do a double take. I didn't know what I-I was feeling at the time but there was something-something in this girl-there's something special. She's so special, somehow. She's going to great things. I was draw to you Neens. You were my magnet. That day, ten years ago, a shy, afraid fifteen year old boy changed. This special girl made him brave. She led him on an adventure, and along the way made him fall more and more in love with her. She basically showed him how to me a man. I'll never stop loving you Nina and I'll never forget what you did for me. I promise, that we'll be together again someday Nina. And I'm going to finish this mystery for you. Goodbye for now." And with that, he kissed her cold, grey forehead. He picked up the clue and read it to himself, then jumped up.

"Yes!" he shouted.

"What?" everyone asked, standing up and anticipating what he was going to read.

"Where were you crowned?" he read, "Where was Sarah counting? Where was the cup? Where did you destroy the Ghost? Where did you hide? Find the numbers by answering the questions and get back who you lost. –V."

"So, all we have to do is get the right numbers and we get Nina back?" Amber asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes!" Fabian shouted, "Guys, I'm not resting until we get his next clue. What's the first one again?" Fabian looked at the clue and read aloud, "Where were you crowned?"

"Does it mean Senkhara's crown?" Eddie asked, "In the library?"

"It doesn't sound right, though." Amber said, "It says you were crowned. Not where is the crown."

"Be we aren't Kings and Queens Amber!" Patricia said.

"Maybe some of us are." Amber smiled, going through Nina's trunks and pulling out her Prom Queen crown.

"Of course!" Fabian shouted, running out the door and to the school, everyone following behind. The finally got to the Drama studio, and frantically searched the stage for a number. At approximately the same time, Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie shouted that they found it.

"What numbers do you have?" Eddie asked.

"I found five, it was carved into the floor." Fabian said.

"I found two, carved into the wall." Alfie told them, pointing to it.

"I found three too, stitched into the curtain." Patricia announced.

"How do we know which number it is?" Joy asked.

"Or," Jerome said, "It's all of them."

"Jerome," Mara said, "There are five questions and five spaces on the puzzle piece. It can't be all of them."

"But, miss mathematician, we can add them together." Jerome explained, "And it's ten."

"Jerome, that makes sense!" Fabian shouted, taking out his phone and writing ten in his notes section. "Come on, let's get the next number."

Joy grabbed the clue and read aloud, "Where was Sarah counting? I'm stumped."

"I know that one!" Amber shouted, jumping up and down, "When I was knocking on the walls trying to find clues, I ripped some wall paper and Sarah was counting the days since her parents died."

"Are you serious we have to go all the way back to the house?" Mick muttered, "V is gonna drive me insane."

"Come on Mick, as long as we're at the house you can get something to eat." Joy told him.

As the group started to walk back, Patricia yelled for Eddie to wait for her. The two were behind the rest of the group by the time Patricia caught up to Eddie.

"I was thinking back there, when Nina took one for you. And you were going to go." Patricia said, "And I realized that I can't really see my future without you. So, I was wondering if you wanted to give 'Peddie' another shot."

"Patricia," Eddie said, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Patricia smiled, "Now come here tin can, your tank wants a kiss."

Who the hell was he to turn her down?

* * *

"Eww, it smells in here." Amber said as they walked into the room she and Nina shared.

"Amber, there's a corpse in here of course it smells." Mara sighed.

"Well Nina, the first thing you're getting when we bring you back to life is a long bath. I'll even let you use one of my fizzy balls." Amber stated, holding her nose. She pulled back the wall paper and only one number was carved into the wall, two. Fabian wrote it down and Jerome read off the next question.

"Where was the cup?" he sighed, "How vague."

"Well there are three possible places," Fabian said, "The burner in the cellar, the secret cabinet in the attic, and under the stage at the school."

"Can we go to the school last?" Mick asked, "I really don't want to go there and realize that it's not there and have to come back."

"I think we should split up." Fabian said, "There are nine of us and three possible locations. We can split into groups of three and check each of the locations. Amber, Alfie, and I will go to the school, Joy, Mick, and Jerome can go to check the burner in the cellar and Mara, Eddie, and Patricia can go check the secret cabinet in the attic."

"Sounds like a plan." Joy said, "Let's go."

* * *

"So, what's a burner?" Joy asked.

"That." Mick said, pointing to it. Making sure it wasn't hot, he opened the door and saw nothing. He opened the other two and also found nothing.

"Let's hope everyone else has more luck than we did." Jerome mumbled.

* * *

"Well that's a problem." Eddie stated simply, looking at the eye of Horus shaped engrave next to the tiny secret cabinet.

"Not necessarily." Patricia said slyly, grabbing a bowling ball off the floor.

"Patricia…" Mara muttered.

Patricia smirked and chucked the ball at the panel, creating a clear hole right through.

"The fuck…?" Eddie muttered.

"I was shot-put champ three years running. The bowling ball was a bit heavier but, I was standing close." Patricia shrugged.

They searched the panel thoroughly, even the pieces that broke, but nothing.

"Crap." Eddie muttered.

Mara held her nose, "Oh god, I can smell Nina from here. We better find the rest of those numbers before someone smells her…"

"That wasn't Nina." Eddie said simply.

Patricia and Mara scowled before running down the attic steps.

* * *

After pulling up many floor boards, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian were the ones to find the number 8 engraved into one of the boards.

"Well, we found it," Fabian said, putting that to into his phone, "Just two more steps until we bring Nina back."

The group met back at the house and read the next clue.

"Where did you destroy the Ghost?" Eddie read, "Great, we have to go to the library. Searching that place will take us forever."

"Eddie, Nina put her life on the line for you!" Amber shouted, "I think the least we can all do is a little walking and looking!"

* * *

Needless to say, after Amber's outburst things were pretty quiet. They got to the library and searched high and low, finding a ten and a nine, making nineteen.

"I'm really sorry." Eddie said, breaking the everlasting silence. "I was a jerk."

"Yeah you were." Amber muttered.

"Amber," Fabian said, "I know Eddie, and what he said was just his attitude. I love Nina, you know that, but he didn't mean what he said."

Amber sighed and forgave Eddie, then read the next clue, "Where did you hide?"

"Easy." Fabian muttered. "The secret panel in the attic, clearly!"

All of them eager to get Nina back (and get some sleep) ran as fast as they could to the attic. They searched the thing and found four fives, a four, and a three making twenty seven. When they were back in Nina's room, Fabian picked up the piece.

"10," he muttered, entering the numbers as he said them, "02, 08, 19, 27."

Everyone looked toward Nina's limp figure. Light spread across her skin, like a marker coloring in a box. The tip of her head was the last to turn back to normal. Then her eyes opened, the color back in them. Nina gasped, taking in a huge gulp of air. She looked at her friends, staring at her expectantly. "Look at you all, you look like you've seen a corpse."

They all laugh, enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go shower." Nina muttered, "And burn these clothes."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Nina sat at the head with the riddle in her hand. She waited until everyone was seated before she read, "There's a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow. Where's yours? –V."

There was a crack of thunder, making Nina tense up and grip Fabian's hand harder.

"Great." Eddie muttered, "We have to wait for a storm to clear, then we have to chase after a fucking rainbow like a bunch of two year olds."

Inside… everyone was thinking the same thing. Unfortunately, the storm wasn't one that passed though. It lingered for hours. Nina and Fabian sat together on his bed, Nina in his lap counting the seconds between the claps of thunder. Eddie was with Patricia and Mick was god knows where.

"One, one thousand. Two one thousand." Nina muttered, her eyes shut tight.

"Neens," Fabian said, wrapping his arms tighter around her and waiter for her to relax in his embrace, "It's just a storm, it'll pass."

"Fabian, this storm was sent by V. Which means, V has its control. Maybe V wants to strike us with lightening!" Nina fretted.

"Nina, breathe." Fabian laughed, pulling Nina next to him to he had more protection over her. "God this twin sized bed…" Fabian muttered, "We can barely fit. Thank god I have a kind size mattress in the apartment I bought for us."

It took Nina a second to figure out what he meant, she looked up at him and sat up, "What?"

"You heard me Neens," Fabian smiled, "I'm gonna move out of the place I have with Mick and Eddie and it'll be you and me. After losing you like that I know we can't be apart."

"You did this for us?" Nina asked, her face breaking into a wicked smile.

"Yes!" Fabian shouted, "Now all you have to do it agree to move in with me."

Nina smiled at him, answering his question with a kiss. He smiled under her lips, "I can't wait to live with you again. But there will be changes."

"What do you mean?" Nina said, her lips still on his.

"This time we're on the same floor. In the same bedroom." Fabian said quickly then took dominance of a fiery kiss.

"Guys the storm-Whoa." Mick said, walking in without knocking. Nina scrambled to get off Fabian, while Mick smirked in the doorway.

"Having fun?" Mick said, not trying to contain his wide smirk.

"Wish you had a girlfriend?" Fabian retorted.

That made his smirk disappear. "The storm passed, we're gonna go taste the rainbow now."

"You mean chase the rainbow?" Nina asked, fixing her smudged lip gloss and telling Fabian to wipe it off his face.

"No, 'cause I've got Skittles!"

Fabian rolled his eyes, stealing a red one from the bag.

"Hey! The red ones are my favorite!" Mick shouted.

"Well unless you wanna get from my throat you can't have it." Fabian smirked, grabbing another.

"That lip gloss isn't your shade!" Mick retorted.

"Really Mate?" Fabian asked, "That's the best you can do?"

"Oh god," Nina muttered, "I'm moving in with a twelve-year-old."

"No you're moving out!" Mick pouted, "You're leaving the bachelor pad mate!"

"I'm no bachelor and I wouldn't want it any other way." Fabian smiled, kissing Nina's head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Eddie's in a relationship too, you might want to say goodbye to him too soon. Maybe Alfie can move in with you."

"Good plan…" Mick muttered.

* * *

The group walked casually, following the rainbow and stealing Mick's Skittles. The walk was actually rather nice, until the rainbow started to fade.

"Guys! Run!" Nina shouted, "It's fading!"

The group sprinted, until the saw that the fading rainbow actually ended somewhere. The fading light plummeted to a shining gold bowl. Nina picked it up, recognizing the demisphere piece, already in its bowl form with a note inside. The rainbow disappeared completely when Nina picked it up.

"Thanks V." Nina muttered and she read, "A base of liquids that don't work. Where he died. Where it ended. –V."

"Nina," Fabian said, "This clue gave more than just the next clue away. It just told us who V is."

"What?" Nina asked.

"The cellar is where everything ended at the end of Freshman year. Also, a base of liquids that don't work. And in the article I read, it said the Victor died in the cellar. V, could only be Vera." He explained.

"But, what does Vera have against us?" Nina asked.

"I know." Amber sighed, "Vera loved Victor. I could tell. And she probably thinks that we told Victor about her and Rufus and she lost him."

"But none of it adds up!" Nina said, "How could Vera take apart the cup? And creating a storm and an ending rainbow?"

"Maybe she had help." Eddie muttered. Everyone knew what he was suggesting. He was hinting that Senkhara was helping her.

"No." Nina stated. "No! Senkhara was sucked into a portal to the Field of Rushes! We all saw it! She's gone! If she wanted to hurt us I would still be dead!"

"Nina," Fabian said, putting his hands on her arms, "Calm down. Everything will be-"

"Don't you dare say it Fabian!" Nina shouted, "Everything will not be okay! I was dead! V or Senkhara or both is trying to kill us! And you know what, they probably will! And all you can say is to calm down and that everything is going to be okay! Well it's NOT! NOT WHEN YOU'RE ALL STUCK WITH ME! Danger follows me like a shadow and there's NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Nina turned her back to the group. She wouldn't let them see her cry. "You should all just go. I'll finish this mystery on my own. You're all done."

And with that Nina sprinted away.

No one had ever heard Nina raise her voice like that. She was always the one who kept it together. The one who calmed someone down when they were ready to burst. She had only given up once before because she claims she hospitalized Alfie. But at that point, no one knew what to do.

* * *

Nina sat at the river bank, tears falling freely from her eyes. She sniffed, looking at her reflection in the river. She was some sort of monster wasn't she? Dragging her friends down with her. And the way she screamed at them… that was something else. A tear fell in the river, making her reflection blurred. When it cleared, Fabian was reflected as well.

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked, wiping her tears.

"Coming after you." Fabian said, sitting down next to her, "Isn't that what the guy is supposed to do?"

Nina gave a light laugh, not looking at him. "I'm sorry I snapped, but what I said was true."

"Neens, you may have been cursed," Fabian said, grabbing her hand and forcing her to look at him, "But you're no curse."

"Fabian I-"

"Nina, no." Fabian said sternly, "Listen to me Neens. We're going to finish this. We're going to be okay. We're going to leave Anubis and we're going to live together in that apartment. We're gonna get a dog or a fish and we're gonna get married! Nina, you and me, we're going to live happily ever after. Isn't that what happens to the hero at the end of a story? They live happily ever after?"

"This isn't a story Fabian," Nina argued.

"No, but it's my fairytale." Fabian said, looking toward her, "Every day with you is a new adventure."

"Fabian-"

"Nina, don't argue with me." Fabian admonished playfully.

"I was going to say," Nina sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you more." he smiled.

"Sure you do." Nina muttered into his shoulder.

* * *

Back at the house, when Fabian and Nina returned, the group traveled to the cellar to find the END piece on the table with a note attached.

_Into the tunnels you go. –V_

The put in the combination and entered Robert Frobisher - Smyth's secret study. They went to put the correct book, but it was gone. Replaced with a note that said simply, _find the key._

"Guys," Nina said, "There's something different about this note."

"You're right, it's not signed V." Mara said, "Do you think…?"

"That Eddie's right about Senkhara?" Nina finished, "Yes, I do."

There was a rattling, evil laughter, and everyone prepared themselves to face the spirit, but none came. When they raddling stopped, they were only left with the Mark of Anubis.

"Nooo." Nina whined.

"This is just great." Eddie muttered. "Fucking Osirion."

"Well, we know where the key is." Nina sighed. She figured the key was the same one needed to reach the fake mask. She'd left it in the door of Robert's desk. She grabbed it and set it down where the book was supposed to be. Sure enough, the door opened. They all grabbed an amulet and put it on, and began the trek through the tunnels. They had no trouble, until they reached the chasm.

"Seriously! This ghost bitch better freaking-WHOA!" Eddie said as he crossed the bridge. But suddenly, the pendulums activated.

"Oh god." He muttered. His hand was too far behind him and the pendulum grazed his palm, "SHIT! WHY DOES THIS BITCH WANT TO KILL US?"

"Eddie, just keep walking." Fabian directed. They all made it across with minor injuries and we ecstatic when they saw that they didn't have to crawl through the tunnel of doom. The wall was open and they walked right through the rest of the way.

Then they reached the chamber of the mask.

Inside, all their greatest fears came to life.

The room, was full of giant spiders and bugs, a cloud above the room making it thunderstorm. And Vera stood in the middle.

"Vera?" Nina muttered. "How?"

"I'm not Vera you useless idiots!" she shouted, "I'm but using her to gain human form! Now give me the cup!"

"You mean all this time you used us to get the pieces?" Eddie asked, "There's no fucking way we're giving them to you, guys let's get out of here."

They tried to leave, but they couldn't. They're marks pulled them back like a leash.

"You have but two choices." She shouted, "You can give me the cup, or you can try to defeat me. But, to do that, you'd have to come in here."

The thunder roared and lightening stuck. They all looked around, with someone like Senkhara having eternal life… the world would be at stake.

Eddie took a step forward, but Senkhara threw him across the room.

"Eddie no!" Patricia shouted, running after him. She dodged Senkhara's blows, but was hit and thrown against a wall. She pulled Eddie behind a wall and hid.

Joy and Mick went forward using anything they could to defeat Senkhara. But it was hard. They were tossed into walls and thrown to the ground. Beating her was going to be impossible. Mara and Jerome went in with Alfie and Amber. Amber and Jerome managed to run into Senkhara and knock her over, but in completely infuriated her and she tossed all four of them up to the ceiling, down to the ground, and against a wall.

Nina was still contemplating whether or not to just hand over the pieces. It was a hard choice, but she was broken from her thoughts when Fabian stepped into the room.

"I've been waiting for this one, boy." Senkhara smiled sickeningly and through one of her fireballs at him with ease. Killing him practically instantaneously.

"FABIAN NO!" Nina cried, looking toward Senkhara, "Do you gain joy out of hurting people? What is wrong with you?"

"Chosen One, I've been waiting for this day for ten years. The say when you'll have to fight your own friends." Nina looked around. Her friends eyes were black. They were under Senkhara's control. All except Fabian. He was gone.

Nina dodged her friends and got around to the wall they were hiding behind. She spotted a mirror on the wall and shouted, "I'll make a deal with you Senkhara! Bring Fabian back and let my friends go and you can have to the cup! And my life!"

"Oh, innocent Chosen One, I can't bring him back. But I'll let your friends go for the cup and your life."

Nina grabbed the mirror. "Deal."

Nina emerged and Senkhara freed everyone and allowed them to watch. She began her fireball and tossed it, but Nina reflected it back at her with the mirror. The ball hit Senkhara and Vera was gone, leaving Senkhara's ghost to get sucked back into the field of rushes. Her room of fear disappeared and it was back to the Chamber of the Mask. But Fabian still lay dead on the ground.

"Fabian!" Nina shouted, getting over him. "Fabian please, no! We were supposed to live happily ever after, remember? We-we were going to move into that apartment you found and get a fish or a dog. We were gonna get married! Fabian! Please!"

Nina bowed her head, holding Fabian's limp body to her chest. It was over.

"Nina look your locket!" Amber shouted.

Sure enough, Nina's locket was glowing red. She touched it to Fabian's heart, and a ball of light surrounded them. Everyone watched in anticipation as it cleared and Fabian coughed in Nina's lap.

"Don't you know I never break a promise Nina?" Fabian laughed as he coughed.

Everyone breathed in a sigh of relief as Nina helped Fabian up.

The next day, they left Anubis House. They all took one last look at it. When they left eight years ago when they graduated, they were sad because they were leaving their home. But they realized this month that, home isn't where you are it's who you're with.

* * *

_A Year and Three Months Later_

"Joyful Reality, Joy speaking." Joy went back to her life, making a living selling houses. She no longer lived with Patricia, but she didn't mind. She was going on lots of dates these days…

* * *

"Eddie!" Patricia shouted, "Where the hell did you… why are you one your knee? Get up!" Patricia was getting frustrated. She just dropped her laptop and needed Eddie to help her fix it.

"Patricia…" Eddie muttered.

"Eddie…" Patricia sighed. She was figuring out what he was doing. He took out a diamond ring and smiled.

"Eddie are you serious?"

Eddie nodded.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, now get up I dropped my laptop."

"Wait, you don't want to marry me?" Eddie asked.

"Of course I want to marry you, but just ask me tonight. I look like a mess right now." Patricia smirked.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Just try to act surprised for me."

Eddie loved Patricia and he hoped she'd be driving him nuts for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Yeah, I heard he just asked." Alfie laughed to Joy on the phone, "But she told him to ask later. How great is that?"

Alfie sat with his feet up on his desk. He owned a very successful joke-store. He was happier without Amber, but they were still friends. He owned his life, no one else.

* * *

"Jerome!" Mara shouted, holding her growing stomach, "Can you run out and get some milk please?"

"Didn't I pick up milk this morning?"

"I got thirsty."

"Little Jara Jr. better appreciate this milk. I'm gonna go broke because of freaking milk."

* * *

"Amber!" Mick shouted to his girlfriend, "Can you believe what Patricia said to Eddie? I was laughing my ass off when he told me!"

"Mick, you know that's how Patricia is." Amber sighed, "I'm not surprised."

"So, we're all going to Fabian and Nina's for dinner this weekend. We're gonna pick the names for the Secret Santa."

"Awesome!" Amber smiled, "I love shopping for people! Unless I get Fabian, because he is so difficult to shop for."

Mick sighed, kissing Amber. Yeah, this was the girl he loved.

* * *

"No! The second cover! The first one was too flashy! It has to be simple, dark! The book is a mystery, not a romantic comedy!" Nina shouted into the phone. Fabian waltzed in and grabbed the phone from her.

"Nina is currently unavailable, she'll call you later." And with that he hung up.

"Fabian! That was important!" Nina argued.

"More important that kissing your fiancé?" Fabian asked, his eyes pouting.

Nina sighed, kissing him. She meant for it to be quick, but Fabian turned it into something more. He lifted her onto the kitchen counter, deepening the kiss. She ran her hands through her hair and Fabian let his hands fall to her waist. Nina squealed, moving his hand.

"That tickles." She giggled, biting her lip.

"Sorry love." He sighed.

"It's okay." She smiled, kissing him again, "Are we gonna tell them all at dinner? Because you know if we tell them before Amber will bring a cake and a banner with Fabina written on everything and-" Fabian stopped her rambling with another kiss.

"We'll tell them at dinner, okay?" Fabian smiled.

"Okay." Nina said, kissing him again.

* * *

There are a few things you can really be thankful for. They were thankful for the friends they had, they memories they made, and the love they'll never lose.

* * *

**Done! PHEW! Well, if you want a sequel with the Secret Santa, you'll have to review! There's my bang pow, love you!**


End file.
